


I Want You

by do_i_know_you



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Subspace, Underage - Freeform, enjoy, i guess??, implied maybe??, it's super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_i_know_you/pseuds/do_i_know_you
Summary: “I bet you brought lots of girls up here,” JJ’s tone was playful, no edge to it as he spoke. “And here I was, thinking I was special.”“You think I brought all my random hookups to my secret place?” John B teased back.“I don’t know what you did with your random hookups.”“Hm. First time.”For some reason that gave JJ butterflies............John B shows JJ the old chruch.Smut!
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. This is just pure smut, cause there truly isn't enough gay content in this fandom (especially JJ/John B). Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, I want to show you something,” John B turned to JJ and smiled. JJ smiled right back, he always did - John B’s smile was the brightest thing he’s ever seen, making his heart flutter every time.

It was late noon, the sun casting its golden glow on Outer Banks. They had just gotten back from fishing on the HMS Pouge with Pope and Kiera, but were now alone. Their friends had to go home – y’know because they had families and parents that actually cared where they were and wanted them home for dinner sometimes.

JJ and John B were walking side by side, their hands brushing against each other’s every so often, sending shivers up JJ’s spine every time. The air was hot, like it was most days, but the light breeze made it almost bearable. There was no one in sight, just the occasional seagull landing on the path in front of them.

“If it’s you trying to drink beer in under five seconds, let me remind you how badly that ended yesterday.”

John B rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop smiling, “No, not that. This is way better, I promise.”

JJ sighed, which John B took as a yes, taking hold of JJ's hand and starting to walk in the other direction, leading him behind.

“John B, where’re we goin’?” JJ asked, but made no move to stop him, only started walking faster to catch up with the boy in front of him. He did eventually.

“You’ll see.” John B send a smile his way, charming as always, and a little cheeky.

(Idiot.)

But it’s fine, cause he’s JJ’s idiot.

……………

The late noon sun was shining through the broken blinders of the old church’s window, illuminating the dusty room as John B opened the attic’s hatch and climbed up. JJ followed behind, lifting himself into the room. There was something about how his biceps flexed as he pulled himself through the hatch that drove John B crazy.

“Wow, a dusty old church. You were right, this is amazing and totally not a waste of time.”

“Shut up, JJ. Come ‘ere,” John B was leaning on the window frame, the sun casting light on his face and chest (JJ was really grateful for the few undone buttons). His eyes were sparkling, and in that moment, JJ swore he could get lost in them.

(He wouldn’t even mind.)

JJ rolled his eyes, just to keep up the appearance of being annoyed, even though he knew John B didn’t buy it for a second. Once he was standing in front of his boyfriend, he looked out of the window. The church wasn’t that high, but you could see pretty far from where they were standing. Rows of trees stretched out and JJ could even see a little bit of sea in the distance.

“The view’s kinda nice.”

JJ could feel John B’s eyes on him, “Yeah, it is.”

(Smooth.)

“So, what, you brought me up here to get in my pants? Well, let me tell you something, I’m not that easy. You’re gonna have to do better than that,” JJ said, but couldn’t keep the smile from his face. At that, John B laughed (it was JJ’s favorite sound).

“This used to be my secret spot,” John B said once he stopped laughing and silence filled the room.

“How come you never told me about it?”

“Dunno. Never really came up, I guess. My dad showed me the place. Here, look,” John B pointed to the window frame, where two names were carved – John B Routledge and Big John Routledge. “I used to come here all the time.”

JJ looked around the room. There were boxes and random junk scattered everywhere, dust covered every surface, yet the place had its charm. It was certainly spacey and private – nobody would look for them up here. It was also very bright, the only light source was the sun peeking through the big windows, painting the whole room golden.

“I bet you brought lots of girls up here,” JJ’s tone was playful, no edge to it as he spoke. “And here I was, thinking I was special.”

“You think I brought all my random hookups to my secret place?” John B teased back.

“I don’t know what you did with your random hookups.”

“Hm. First time.”

For some reason that gave JJ butterflies.

“Oh, yeah?” JJ was looking at John B, a mischievous smirk on his lips. “Do you just use that line on everyone? I bet it works like a charm.”

“Okay, you caught me,” John B joked back, his smile brighter than the sun.

(He didn’t ever want him to stop smiling.)

(He didn’t want that shirt to ever be buttoned all the way up, either.)

JJ tore his gaze from his boyfriend (it truly was a hard thing to do), looking out the window again as comfortable silence fell between the two.

A hand brushed against his then, making him turn to John B again and their eyes locked. JJ could see John B’s gaze falling from his eyes to his lips. Next thing he knew, John B was reaching out with his hand, placing it on JJ’s cheek to pull him into a kiss. JJ met him halfway, taking a step towards the other boy.

Time seemed to stop when their lips met and the flutter in JJ’s stomach only intensified, his focus only on the soft feeling of John B’s mouth on his, kissing him hungrily. Every one of JJ’s senses was invaded by John B. He felt as if every time they would break apart for air, it was too much time apart. He couldn’t think clearly, he wasn’t even aware of his fingers slipping underneath John B’s shirt, seemingly working on their own accord. JJ could feel a hand under his own shirt, the other one still on his cheek, every inch of skin that John B was touching felt on fire.

JJ gasped when John B’s hand moved from his cheek to his hair, tangling his fingers in the blond locks and pulling gently. The brunet smirked into the kiss, his other hand traveling to JJ’s lower back and pulling him closer, then sliding higher up.

“Hm, so that means that you never had sex up here before?” JJ panted into the kiss, then moaned as John B bit on his lower lip lightly.

“No.”

“Yet…”

John B broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each other and released a chuckle, “Unless you have condoms and lube in your pockets…”

“…I don’t have condoms and lube in my pockets.”

“Yeah, didn’t think so. Race ya home?”

……………

Once the door of his room closed, John B found himself being pushed against it with JJ’s lips on his, still a little swollen from their previous kissing. His boyfriend didn’t waste time, his fingers already unbuttoning John B’s shirt, his hands touching every inch of exposed skin.

“Fuck, JJ,” John B panted as he felt JJ kissing down his neck and collarbone. He could feel JJ smirk as one on his hands slid down his torso to his clothed crotch, making John B grunt and grind into the hand.

Still palming John B, JJ started kissing down his boyfriend’s chest, where his skin was exposed from the unbuttoned shirt. He took his time, kissing every inch of the sun-kissed torso. He slid to his knees then, starting to kiss just above the waistband of John B’s pants. The slow and teasing kisses were driving John B crazy, his breathing quick and uneven. He wanted more, needed more.

“JJ, please.”

The way JJ looked up at him from under his eyelashes made John B almost cum then and there. His normally sparkling ocean eyes turned a dark shade of blue. “Eager, are we?” he teased as he started undoing John B’s pants, letting them fall to the ground. The other boy kicked them off completely.

JJ started kissing the skin above the waistband again, palming John B through his boxers.

“I see you’re happy to see me.”

John B chuckled, but was cut off by a moan when JJ kissed the tip of his clothed dick.

“Don’t tease.” JJ decided to obey (this time) and pulled off John B’s boxers, freeing his leaking cock.

Not wasting time, he took it into his hand, pumping it a few times before leaning in and kissing the tip. John B tangled his hands into JJ’s hair. The blond looked up at him again and teasingly licked from his balls to his head before taking the tip into his mouth. “Oh, fuck, baby,” John B grunted, as he tried to gather enough self-control not to thrust into JJ’s throat.

He started slowly taking the whole cock into his mouth, bit by bit. Once the head hit the back of JJ’s throat, his mouth slid back up until only the head was in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the tip.

“JJ-“ John B was cut off by JJ swallowing his cock again, this time hollowing his cheeks and starting to bob his head up and down. John B’s grip on JJ’s hair tightened, trying to tell him to go faster, which he did. JJ started bobbing his head quicker, his hand wrapping around the cock where his mouth couldn’t reach. It felt so good, JJ’s lips wrapped around him, his mouth hot and wet.

“Yeah, just like that,” John B moaned, brushing a few locks out of JJ’s eyes. JJ hummed around him, sending vibrations through John B’s dick. “Ah, fuck.” JJ very much liked the response he got from doing that, so he did it again. And again.

John B’s eyes closed as JJ picked a relentless rhythm, eager to hear him release more of the sounds coming from his mouth. “Yeah… Feels so good, baby.” The pet name made JJ hum around him once more, and this time John B couldn’t resist bucking his hips, making the blond gag a little.

“I’m so – oh, fuck – I’m so sorry.” JJ looked up, his eyes seemingly darker than before, and without taking his mouth off of John B he said, “It’s fine.”

It didn’t take long after for John B to feel close to his release. “Hm, JJ, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.” JJ released him cock with a pop, a string of saliva connecting it with his mouth. John B groaned at the loss, even though he was the one who told him to stop.

JJ stood up again, reconnecting their lips in another desperate kiss, his hands pulling John B’s shirt all the way off. “You won’t be needing that.”

“JJ, I want you so bad,” John B moaned, tugging him closer.

“Then have me.” His voice was a little rhaspy, the words spilling from his lips like honey.

John B didn’t have to be told twice, pushing JJ backwards towards the bed gently, till the back of his knees hit the bedframe and he lay his body down on the mattress. JJ pushed himself higher on the bed, then pulled John B on top of him, their lips finding each other’s again. John B caught himself on his hands on each side of JJ’s body, feeling him wrap his legs around his hips.

“Why am I already naked and you still have all your clothes on?” John B didn’t really want an answer, just started tugging on JJ’s shirt to get it over his head and, once he was shirtless as well, the piece of clothing was discarded somewhere on the floor. John B stopped for a second to admire the beautiful boy beneath him, wondering how he could possibly get so lucky.

“You’re gorgeous.” JJ blushed.

“Shut up.”

It hurt that he didn’t believe him, even though he’s the prettiest boy John B has ever seen. Prettiest person, for that matter. JJ wrapped his hands behind John B’s neck, pulling him down to kiss again. John B was sure it was just to prevent him from complimenting him again, but he kissed him back anyway. His hands started slipping down JJ’s body and he could feel him shiver underneath him. His lips followed, taking the same path as his hands did before, all the way down to his pants, which he pulled down quickly along with his boxers. They soon joined all the other clothes already on the floor.

With one of his hands John B reached to the nightstand, taking hold of the lube bottle and a condom wrapper. He coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube, then slowly eased one into JJ’s hole. JJ closed his eyes, biting his lip to prevent the moan which was sure to escape. John B hated it when he did that – tried to keep quiet - but he supposed some habits can’t be easily changed.

“More, John B… I need more...”

He added another finger, starting to scissor them while kissing the inside of JJ thigh. Once three of his fingers were in, JJ grunted, biting his lip harder – John B must’ve brushed his prostate.

“Don’t hold back on me, JJ, c’mon,” John B said, his other hand coming up to his face to run his thumb along JJ’s lower lip, signaling he should release it from his teeth. JJ did, then let out a moan as John B brushed against his prostate again. “Hm, fuck.”

“That feel good?”

“Feels so good, John B. I’m ready, I need you.”

“You sure?” JJ nodded. “What do you need, baby?”

JJ gave him a look that told him ‘you know exactly what I need’, but John B wanted to hear him say it, anyway.

“Fuck me, John B.” Then he added, “Please.”

“Well, if you ask so nicely,” John B smiled cheekily, pulling out his fingers and making JJ groan. He opened the condom and rolled it on, adding some more lube before lining up. He intertwined their fingers as he slid in, slowly, searching JJ’s face for any signs of discomfort. Fuck, it felt so good, feeling JJ stretch around him, his walls clenching when he hit the right spot. He didn’t think he had enough self-control not to just pound into him, but he did a pretty good job at being gentle. Once he bottomed out, he stopped to let JJ adjust a bit. “You good?”

“Yeah,” JJ moaned. “Move, John B.”

And John B did, once again connecting their lips as he started thrusting, slowly pulling out, then pushing in quickly and with more force, hitting JJ’s prostate spot-on. JJ’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his head falling back. John B took the opportunity to kiss down his neck, making him moan as he found his sweet spot. He grazed his teeth lightly along his jaw, then once again started sucking at the skin of JJ’s neck, leaving hickeys scattered along the length of it.

“You’re so perfect, baby. Feel so good.” JJ didn’t argue with the compliment then - probably had something to do with their current... situation.

John B’s thrusts became faster as he leaned their sweaty foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” JJ panted back, his eyes opening to look at John B’s. The brunet brought their intertwined hands above their heads on the bed, not breaking eye contact. He could feel JJ’s hot breath fanning against his face, his breathing heavy, sometimes interrupted by moans and grunts.

“John B…” The moan sounded more like a prayer leaving JJ’s lips, his back arching off the bed.

“I’m here, JJ,” he didn’t know why he said that, but he could feel JJ squeezing his hand tighter in turn, moaning his name again.

The air in the small room became hot from their breathing, the window starting to fog a little. Both their bodies were coated in sweat, glistering in the sunlight, flush against each other. John B untangled one of their hands to brush a few strands from JJ’s forehead, stuck there with sweat. JJ closed his eyes, but John B hooked his hand below his chin, “Look at me, JJ.” He opened his eyes again, now almost glazed over, his moans becoming quieter. “You close, baby?”

JJ released a groan in return as John B wrapped a hand around his dick, starting to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts, that have now become more uneven. He could feel heat building up as he neared his orgasm, but he wanted JJ to cum first. It’s a good thing it looked like he was close.

It happened a lot – JJ falling into almost some kind of trans when they had sex, not really answering John B clearly, his eyes a little glossy. It scared John B the first time it happened, enough to make him stop completely, but with time he learned to pick up the signs, even if JJ couldn’t tell him with words. And, when JJ moaned his name again (seemingly the only word his mind could remember), he knew he was about to cum. “Let go for me, JJ. I’ve got you, just let go, baby.”

JJ came, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, John B’s name falling from his lips. His walls clenching around him made John B reach his orgasm shortly after, riding out his high. He collapsed then, next to JJ, pulling him closer, both still panting heavily.

They layed there, limbs intertwined as they both tried catching their breaths. John B turned his head, looking at JJ, “You okay?”

The sun was already setting outside the window, the orange rays kissing JJ’s skin, matted with sweat. His eyes returned to their ocean colour, sparkling and bright and completely breath-taking, his eyelashes casting long shadows on his cheeks. “I’m more than okay. That was amazing.”

John B brushed away JJ’s hair again, which simply didn’t want to stay in their place, falling to his forehead again. “ _You’re_ amazing.”

JJ rolled his eyes, a cheeky grin gracing his lips. “We should do that in the old church sometime.”

John B was truly one lucky bastard.


End file.
